Ταχώς \Αίγυπτος
Ταχώς Teos, Τεώς, Djed-hor Pharaohs, Thirtieth dynasty of Egypt thumb|300px| [[Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή ΕποχήΗγεμόνες Νεο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής Δυναστεία 30η (XXX) 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 0α (0a) Δυναστεία 0β (0b) Δυναστεία 1η (I) Δυναστεία 2η (II) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 3η (III) Δυναστεία 4η (IV) Δυναστεία 5η (V) Δυναστεία 6η (VI) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 1ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 7η (VII) Δυναστεία 8η (VIII) Δυναστεία 9η (IX) Δυναστεία 10η (X) Δυναστεία 11α (XIa) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 11β (XIb) Δυναστεία 12η (XII) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 2ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 13η (XIII) Δυναστεία 14η (XIV) Δυναστεία 15η (XV) Δυναστεία 16ης (XVI) Δυναστεία 17η (XVII) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή' (New)<<]] Δυναστεία 18η (XVIII) Δυναστεία 19η (XIX) Δυναστεία 20η (XX) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 3ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 21η (XXI) Δυναστεία 22η (XXII) Δυναστεία 23η (XXIII) Δυναστεία 24η (XXIV) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή' (Late)<<]] Δυναστεία 25η (XXV) Δυναστεία 26η (XXVI) Δυναστεία 27η (XXVII) Δυναστεία 28η (XXVIII) Δυναστεία 29η (XXIX) Δυναστεία 30η (XXX) Δυναστεία 31η (XXXI) Δυναστεία 32η (XXXII) Δυναστεία 33η (XXXIII) ---- ---- Σουμερία (Sumer) Ηγεμόνες Σουμερίας ---- Ακκαδία (Akkad) Ηγεμόνες Ακκαδίας ---- Συρία (Martu) Ηγεμόνες Συρίας ---- Ισραηλία (Israel)Ηγεμόνες Ισραηλίας ---- Ιουδαία (Judash) Ηγεμόνες Ιουδαίας ---- Φοινίκη (Phoenicia) Ηγεμόνες Φοινίκης ---- Ασσυρία (Assyria) Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας ---- Βαβυλωνία (Babylonia) Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας ---- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας ---- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Μυκηναϊκή Ελλάδα (Mycenaean Greece) Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Ελλάδας ]] - Αυτοκράτορας (φαραώ) της Αιγύπτου (361 - 360 π.Χ.). - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Κλασσική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Ταχώς" είναι εξελληνισμός του ονόματος "Djed-Hor" που είναι Αιγυπτιακής προέλευσης. Ονομασία Οι διάφορες ονομασίες τις οποίες έλαβε (ή με τις οποίες αναφέρεται στην ιστορία) είναι: * Horus name: * Nebti name: * Djedhor * Ταύτιση Ο Μανέθων (και οι αντιγραφείς του) τον αναφέρουν. Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: 30η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (XXX). - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια της βασιλείας του, είναι: O Τέως της Αιγύπτου ήταν ο 2ος Φαραώ της 30ης δυναστείας της Αιγύπτου από το 362 π.Χ. ως το 360 π.Χ. γιος και διάδοχος του Νεκτανεβώ Α' ιδρυτή της δυναστείας συμβασίλευε με τον πατέρα του από το 365 π.Χ. Στην προετοιμασία του για πόλεμο με τους Πέρσες έβαλε υψηλούς φόρους και λεηλάτησε τους Αιγυπτιακούς ναούς γι'αυτό οι ευγενείς τον ανέτρεψαν τοποθετώντας στην θέση του τον ανιψιό του Νεκτανεβώ Β' Ο Τέως δραπέτευσε στην Περσία όπου τον δέχθηκε ο υπερήλικας βασιλέας Αρταξέρξης Β'. Έζησε στην Περσική αυλή ως το τέλος της ζωής του. Teos was his coregent for three yearsLloyd, op. cit., p. 341 before ascending to the throne in 361/0 BCE. Nectanebo's success in the Nile Delta against the invading Persian armies in 374/3 BCE certainly was an incitement when Teos started to plan a military expedition into Palestine and Phoenicia, therefore in the territories controlled by the Persians. Taking advantage of a sensitive moment time for the Achaemenid Empire due to riots in some satrapies in Asia Minor, Teos recalled both the octogenarian king Agesilaus II of Sparta and the Athenian general Chabrias – as well as several mercenaries and 200 triremes – from Greece.Lloyd, op. cit., pp. 348–49 However, in order to have enough money to finance such an expedition, Teos had to impose new taxes and to expropriate the goods of the temples, destroying the delicate balance artfully established by his father Nectanebo. This action ensured to Teos both the required finances and a great unpopularity.Lloyd, op. cit., p. 343Toby Wilkinson, The Rise and Fall of Ancient Egypt, Bloomsbury, London, 2010, pp. 457–59Nicolas Grimal, A History of Ancient Egypt, Oxford, Blackwell Books, 1992, p. 377–78 The operation started, with Chabrias as the admiral of the fleet, Agesilaus as the commander of the Greek mercenaries, and Teos' own nephew Nakhthorheb as the leader of the machimoi (Diodorus Siculus, certainly exaggerating, claimed that the machimoi were 80,000 in numberLloyd, op. cit., p. 342). Teos placed himself at the supreme command of the expedition – the position claimed by Agesilaus – leaving his brother Tjahapimu, the father of Nakhthorheb, in Egypt as his regent. Composed in this way, the expedition was about to arrive in Phoenicia without particular problems.Lloyd, op. cit., pp. 341; 349. Unfortunately for Teos, his brother Tjahapimu was plotting against him: Taking advantage of Teos' unpopularity, which was also instigated by the priesthoods, Tjahapimu convinced his son Nakhthorheb to rebel against Teos and to rise as pharaoh himself. Nakhthorheb persuaded Agesilaus to join his side by taking advantages of the several disagreements between the Spartan king and the pharaoh. Nakhthorheb – from now Nectanebo II – was acclaimed pharaoh and Teos, betrayed by everyone, had no alternatives that to flee at Susa at the court of his enemies. The final fate of Teos came from the inscription of a dignitary called Wennefer, who also participated to Teos' unfortunate expedition as a physician. Wennefer was sent by Nectanebo II in search of Teos, and managed to have him by the hands of the King at Susa, and to bring him back to the pharaoh in chains. Ταφή Οι πληροφορίες που αφορούν τον τάφο και το μομμιοποιημένο σώμα (μούμια) του είναι: Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * 30η Δυναστεία (XXX) * Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου * Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου * Αίγυπτος * Αρχαία Αίγυπτος * Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία * Αιγύπτιοι * Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia Τεώς *[ ] Category:Ηγεμόνες 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής Category:Ηγεμόνες 30ης Αιγυπτιακής Δυναστείας